


nova week

by missmarvellous



Category: Nova (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarvellous/pseuds/missmarvellous
Summary: day 1: family/friendsday 3: mentor/protegeday 5: surprise





	1. pinky promise

**Author's Note:**

> nova week _ day 1: family
> 
> this is so late, sorry for that
> 
> short drabbley thing inspired by the cover of nova issue#5
> 
> much love to shi-shi, who read this over and lied about my 'good' writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam doesn't want to try out the new skateboard jesse brings home.

Sam hesitantly put one foot on the skateboard before retracting it and crossing his arms. “I won’t ride it!” he wailed. “ I won’t!”

Jesse Alexander sighed and crouched down before his son. “Come on, Sam. I spent all of this money on this nice skateboard. Can you at least give it one try at least?”

It was a nice skateboard; the board itself was black, covered in tiny little white swirls that Sam assumed were stars and had little red wheels that spun effortlessly in his tiny hand. But every time he thought about stepping onto the board, thoughts of crashing and falling and bleeding flashed before his eyes. Sam wailed again, chin quivering as he clutched the skateboard to his chest.

Jesse studied him, and Sam distantly remembered how people were always surprised when they found out they were father and son. With his blond hair, fair skin, and green eyes, he looked nothing like Sam, who took more after his mother. Sam wished he could be more like his dad; he bet that his dad wasn’t afraid of a stinking skateboard.

“Can you tell me at least why you won’t try it out?” Jesse asked.

Sam thrust the skateboard to his dad. He took it and placed it on the ground next to him, then looked at Sam pointedly.

“I’m going to crash and fall and it’s going to hurt all over!” Sam blubbered out. He didn’t even realize he was crying until his dad drew him into his arms.

“I’m sorry I’m such a scaredy cat.” Sam cried.

“It’s okay Sam. I’m not mad. Everyone gets a little scared sometimes.”

Sam sniffled. “Even the Nova Corps?”

Jesse laughed, and brushed away Sam’s hair from his forehead. “Yeah, buddy, even the Nova Corps.”

Jesse trailed off, lost in memories. He always did that when he told Sam of his adventures in space, but he didn’t mind.

Sam peeled himself off of his father and picked up the discarded board. “I’ll try to skate, dad.”

Jesse snapped his head up and beamed proudly. He reached forward to make sure Sam’s helmet was strapped on correctly, but Sam stopped him halfway.

“First, you have to promise you won’t let me fall.”

“Of course. I promise Sam, I’ll never your leave your side. Not in a million years.”

Sam held out his hand, sticking out his pinky finger and waving it in his dad’s face. “You’ve got-ta pinky promise.”

His dad twisted Sam’s finger with his own.  “I pinky promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is even better. you can find me on tumblr at @akakamalakhan. happy nova week y'all :)


	2. reach for the stars (they're not too far)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sam Alexander was going to college next year, which meant he would not be around for saving the world. The world would need a new Nova, and fortunately enough, he knew the perfect person.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *im gonna be skipping day 2 and day 4 for nova week bc finals are coming up and there was not enough time to finish the fics 
> 
> nova week _ day 3: mentor/protege
> 
> this is so late again, sorry about that
> 
> this idea has been sitting in my drafts since november and was definitely the most fun to write
> 
> thanks, ayra, for looking this over and responding with a 'sure'

Kaelynn bounced on the balls of her feet,  absentmindedly tapping her fingers against her thighs. A million thoughts raced through her head as she stood outside her brother's door, and she wanted to tell him all of it, but she was sure Sam wouldn't appreciate being woken up at six a.m in the morning.

Finally, not being to stand it any longer, Kaelynn swung open the doors and pounced on her brother's sleeping form. Tugging and shoving at him, she called, "Wake up, Sam! Saaaammmmm! "

Sam groaned and turned on his side to face Kaelynn. He blinked rapidly as his eyes started focusing on her. He looked surprised, then knowing, then angry.

"Kaelynn, why the hell are you waking me up this early?"

"Early, pshaw. It's ten in the morning, sleepy head!"

Sam glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. "Nice try, it's six in the morning. Go back to bed."

"But Sam, I want to train!"

"We'll train later,  now can you ple-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by a huge yawn.

"You're not very pretty when you yawn." Kaelynn informed him.

Sam scowled and shoved his sister off the bed. She cried out as she struck the ground, but Sam had already shut his eyes closed. "Kae, I swear, if you don't go to bed right now, I will cance-"

"There's only a small amount of Lucky Charms left, enough for one bowl."

"What does that have to do with anything? " Sam's eyes widened as he realized what his sister was implying. "You wouldn't dare."

"I don't know," Kaelynn drawled. "I am craving for some right now."

"Kae, I haven't had any all week! You always get to eat them!"

His protests fell on deaf ears though. Kaelynn was already racing to the kitchen, thumping down the stairs two at a time and cackling madly, unconcerned of their sleeping mother.

Sam grumbled but pushed himself out of bed and hurried after her, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

 The Alexander siblings got into the rusty, old family car, Kaelynn practically thrumming with energy and Sam too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the desert."

"Why?"

"When I used to blast off to go to space, it attracted a lot of UFO hunters. Mom doesn’t want them to snoop around our house again."

Kaelynn laughed, but asked nothing else for the remainder of the ride.

Sam glanced at the small bundle on the seat next to him. Though covered in some blue rags, Sam knew what it was. He knew every single paint chip that covered its surface, where the metal dented a little bit so it poked him in the neck, and just the right amount of baking soda and water to use when cleaning it to give it that extra sparkle. Sam had spent nearly four years with it; to him, it was a constant reminder of how extraordinary he was. He had made so many memories with it, gotten to see places he'd never dreamed of, and met some of the best people. It would be hard to give it up, knowing how much more memories he could make, how many more places there were to visit, how much more people there was to meet. But as he heard Kaelynn humming in the back seat, he knew that it would not be that bad. Sam Alexander was going to college next year, which meant he would not be around for saving the world. The world would need a new Nova, and fortunately enough, he knew the perfect person.

Kaelynn didn't even wait for Sam to kill the gas when they arrived to throw open the door and tumble out into the frigid morning air. Sam shivered as he stepped out the car. Kaelynn appeared to be unaffected as she bounced up and down. "Can I see it yet? Can I see it yet?"

Sam grinned at her enthusiasm and brought out the bundle from the car. He unwrapped it and held it out for Kaelynn to see. She gasped in awe, looking like she was hardly daring to breathe. It might have seemed like an unnecessary reaction, but Sam knew the helmet in his hands was the beholder of all of Kaelynn's dreams and wishes.

"Behold," Sam waved his free hand in a flourish,  "the Nova helmet."

"Can I try it out?" she asked.

"Sure."

Kaelynn reached for it, but before she could grab it, Sam lifted it above his head. "Do you remember the rules?"

Kaelynn pouted. "Of course I do. Mom drilled them in my head for a week."

Sam waited.

She sighed. "Don't go into space, stay in your field of vision, don't destroy anyone's property, blah blah blah."

"Atta girl." Sam lowered the helmet. "Let's see what you've got."

She practically snatched it out of his hands, then putting it on her head. Sam watched in amazement as the pieces of the black suit began to fit into place, like a jigsaw puzzle, and the metal disks revolve into shape on her chest. Kaelynn stared down at herself and yelped before laughing in delight. Sparing a happy glance towards Sam, she bolted off the ground into the sky, barrel rolling in and out of the clouds. Sam beamed as he heard her shrieking in excitement, remembering the first time he had taken to the air.

When she finally landed, she did a little happy dance. “That. Was. EXHILARATING!!!”

* * *

She tested out the suit with Sam for the rest of the day, eventually taking to target practice as the day grew warmer. He called out helpful pointers - “A little higher, Kaelynn! That’s it!” - as she fired blue pulses of energy at the rocks they had piled up to make makeshift targets.

When the sun finally began to set, Kaelynn took off the helmet and they called it a day. Her hair was all mussed up and frizzy, but her grin was still present as she bounded to the car.

“You know, that was a pretty good first day of training.” Sam commented as he started the engine.

Kaelynn started to smile, but faltered. Sam could hear the frown in her voice as she said, “Do you think I’ll be a good Nova, Sam?”

He glanced in the rear view mirror. Kaelynn was staring out the window unhappily, clutching the helmet in her lap like someone would take it away from her if she didn’t hold on tight.

“You won’t just be a good Nova, Kaelynn. You’ll be the very best.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” And Sam truly did believe that; that one day, Kaelynn would surpass all his greatest achievements.

Kaelynn flashed a tiny smile. “Love ya, Sam.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending was really sloppy, but in my defense, i'm super sleepy right now to revise it. reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is even better. you can find me on tumblr @akakamalakhan.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is even better. you can find me on tumblr @akakamalakhan. happy nova week y'all :)


End file.
